Rey y Reina de Renais
by Evilsan
Summary: Tras el terremoto ocurrido en el imperio de Grado, Ephraim, ahora rey de Renais, no tiene más opción que partir a socorrer al pueblo en apuros. Una vez allí, aprenderá lo difícil que le es estar separado de Eirika por tan largo tiempo. Fanfic Ephraim x Eirika, si no le gusta no lo lea. ¡ADVERTENCIA! es posible que algo del contenido de este fanfic sea no apto para menores de edad.
1. Capítulo I

**CAPITULO I: ME HACES FALTA AQUÍ, EN GRADO.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿meses? ¿tal vez años? todo tiempo era eterno para el incipiente rey de Renais. En realidad solo habían sido un par de semanas desde su arribo al imperio de Grado, que se encontraba en profunda desgracia desde aquel trágico incidente, donde la tierra se sacudió tanto que se partió en dos, reclamando la vida de cientos de inocentes. Ephraim estaba ahora a cargo de la seguridad del pueblo que alguna vez su difunto amigo Lyon había amado e intentado proteger, y por ningún motivo iba a defraudar su memoria fallándoles a todas esas personas en apuros. "Seré un rey amable y justo," esas habían sido sus palabras, pero mantenerse firme durante todo este tiempo había representado un desafío aún mayor de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

—Eirika… me haces mucha falta, solo espero que estés mejor que yo en estos momentos.

Su labor no era sencilla, debía ganarse los corazones de una nación que hasta hace poco se encontraba en guerra con Renais, y a pesar de que muchas personas percibían al guerrero como una luz de esperanza ante la catástrofe, otros aún lo acusaban de ser un salvaje y un asesino que sin piedad había atravesado con su lanza a los soldados de Bern durante la guerra. Pero Ephraim no desistía; estaba determinado a devolver la paz y honor al imperio que ahora estaba en ruinas. No importaba desde que lugar su amigo Lyon le estaba observando, se iba a asegurar que este lo hiciera con orgullo.

Su arduo trabajo había sido recompensado, siempre ayudado por sus caballeros y amigos, entre ellos, por ejemplo, Franz y Duessel; cuyo apoyo había resultado crucial para la restauración y la formación de lazos de amistad duraderos entre Renais y Grado. El futuro de las dos naciones se veía mucho más prometedor ahora en el presente, casi como en antaño, antes de que el rey demonio desatara su ola de sufrimiento y dolor que había terminado con tantas vidas, incluyendo la de Lyon.

Tras recibir un mensaje de Vanessa, una caballera de pegaso de Frelia, el chico peliazul por fin halló la oportunidad de regresar al reino que lo había visto crecer, y donde su hermana le esperaba. No mucho tiempo atrás, fuerzas armadas provenientes de Frelia habían llegado a Grado para socorrer a los necesitados, y aprovechando que el pueblo en ruinas estaría en buenas manos, Ephraim, junto a sus hombres, prepararon sus caballos para regresar a Renais. Era tal la felicidad que sentía de tan solo de imaginar su reunión con Eirika, que su ánimo era irreconocible; en lugar de verse exhausto, sonreía radiante mientras galopaba en su blanco corcel. Sus soldados no tardaron en percatarse.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír así, mi señor — señalaba el caballero rojo Forde, tan risueño y despreocupado como de costumbre.

— ¡Cuida tus comentarios, Forde! Lord Ephraim ya no es tan solo un príncipe, es nuestro rey y le debes el mayor de los respetos. — alegaba Kyle, el caballero verde.

— No hacen falta las formalidades, Kyle, nunca han sido de mi agrado de todos modos. — explicaba Ephraim.

— Pero señor…

— Debo admitir que estoy feliz de regresar a mi tierra, a pesar de que esta no será la última vez que viajemos a Grado, aún hay muchas personas que requieren de nuestra ayuda.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero tanto trabajo agota el espíritu. Si Lady Eirika estuviese aquí, su sola presencia sería suficiente para levantar la moral de un ejército completo — comentaba Forde con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿A caso no conoces la vergüenza? Lady Eirika está muy ocupada atendiendo los asuntos de nuestro reino, no tiene tiempo para hacerse cargo de bribones holgazanes como tú. — respondía Kyle furioso, su paciencia se agotaba.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Forde… — decía Ephraim, con tono algo melancólico.

— ¿Mi Señor? — Kyle estaba confundido.

— Sería mucho más feliz si Eirika pudiera acompañarnos, pero es un capricho que no puedo satisfacer. Renais la necesita mucho más que yo, nuestro pueblo la adora y sería terrible si tanto yo como ella le abandonáramos.

— Ahora entiendo, mi señor está contento porque al fin, luego de tanto tiempo, se reunirá con su dulce hermana. — el caballero rojo acusaba juguetón.

— ¡Forde, te lo advierto!

Antes que el caballero verde pudiese terminar sus amenazas, el joven rey lanzó una sonora carcajada. En su brazo tenía puesto el brazalete solar, reliquia sagrada que contemplaba mientras respondía a sus acompañantes.

— Es verdad… los lazos que existen entre Eirika y yo existen incluso antes de que naciéramos. Estar tanto tiempo alejados afecta mi estado de ánimo, lo reconozco, por lo que sí me alegra muchísimo que por fin nos podamos volver a reunir.

— No desesperes, mi rey, a este paso llegaremos al castillo en tan solo un par de días. Estoy seguro que Lady Eirika espera con ansias su regreso.

Ephraim y sus hombres decidieron acampar antes de que se ocultara el sol. Ya habían atravesado la frontera entre Grado y Renais, por lo que el camino hasta llegar a su hogar en el castillo no estaba demasiado lejos. Al caer la noche, el guerrero con lanza contemplaba el cielo estrellado junto a una fogata. Con la oposición de Kyle, había asumido el rol de vigilante, lo cual no le molestaba en lo más mínimo ya que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo podría, sabiendo que al fin se volvería a reunir con su querida hermana gemela?

— Eirika… ¿estás esperando mi regreso…?

 **FIN CAPÍTULO I**


	2. Capítulos II & III

**CAPÍTULO II: ME HACES FATA AQUÍ, EN RENAIS.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿meses? ¿tal vez años? todo tiempo era eterno para la incipiente reina de Renais. En realidad solo habían sido un par de semanas desde que su hermano gemelo, ahora el rey sucesor de su padre, se había marchado en una campaña de ayuda al imperio de Grado, que encontraba en profunda desgracia desde aquel trágico incidente, donde la tierra se sacudió tanto que se partió en dos, reclamando la vida de cientos de inocentes. Ahora Eirika debía encargarse de atender a la gente de Renais, que también sufría por causa de la guerra que hasta hace poco había azotado el continente de Magvel. La palabra se había esparcido rápido respecto al viaje de Ephraim a Grado, y las quejas no tardaron en llegar a las puertas del castillo. Muchas personas alegaban que el rey les había abandonado, que estaba ofreciendo su ayuda a esas mismas sabandijas que habían invadido el reino y que sin piedad habían masacrado a cientos de compatriotas hasta hace poco. La joven reina hacía su mayor esfuerzo para calmar las aguas agitadas que se producían entre su gente, insistiendo en su discurso de paz y altruismo, convenciendo de poco a la población de que su hermano estaba haciendo lo correcto. Era un trabajo realmente extenuante, y la ausencia de Ephraim tan solo le dificultaba aún más la situación.

— Ephraim… me haces mucha falta, solo espero que estés mejor que yo en estos momentos.

Temprano ese día, los nobles de Frelia y buenos amigos de los hermanos gemelos de Renais, Tana y James, habían llegado de visita para entregar un importante mensaje a la joven restauradora. Los tres se encontraban sentados junto a la gran mesa que ofrecía la sala de reuniones del castillo, pero la chica peliazul solo estaba presente en espacio; su mente divagaba por otra parte. En su cabeza solo cabían los recuerdos de su hermano.

— ¿Eirika? oye, Eirika ¿estás allí? — preguntaba Tana, princesa de Frelia.

— Eh? Lo lamento mucho, estaba distraída… ¿podrían repetirme eso último que dijeron, por favor? — Solicitaba la joven reina de forma educada a sus invitados.

— Lo repetiré para que no existan dudas — anunciaba tras un suspiro el príncipe de Frelia, James. — antes de emprender nuestro viaje hasta aquí, mi padre ya había ordenado a un escuadrón de caballeros que se dirigieran hasta Grado, justo donde el terremoto tuvo lugar. Calculo que para estos momentos ya deben de estar allí, por lo que Ephraim ya no tendrá que arreglárselas por su cuenta.

— ¿No es fantástico? Fui yo quien insistió a nuestro padre de enviar ayuda, así que Ephraim tendrá que darme las gracias a mí, ¡y también una recompensa! — señalaba Tana entre pequeñas risas, entusiasmada.

— Se los agradezco mucho desde el fondo de mi corazón, no tienen idea de lo preocupada que me siento ahora por mi hermano, pero su ayuda me deja mucho más tranquila. — Se expresaba Eirika, con sinceridad.

— No hace falta que nos des las gracias — explicaba James — Para serte franco, me importa muy poco lo que ocurra con Grado luego de los problemas que causó.

— ¡Hermano, no seas grosero! Tanto Eirika como Ephraim se están esforzando mucho por ayudar a esas personas en desgracia.

— Esto es tan solo una competencia. — decía el príncipe, ignorando a su hermana. —Si Ephraim piensa que puede quedarse con toda la gloria ahora que es rey está muy equivocado. Le demostraré que no importa lo que haga, yo lo puedo hacer mejor.

La rivalidad absurda y unilateral de James hacia el chico peliazul se remonta a muchos años atrás, por lo que ninguna de las chicas se sorprendía de los comentarios airados del arquero.

— Sin importar tus motivos, no tengo palabras para agradecer la ayuda que le estás brindando a mi hermano, y estoy segura que él también aprecia mucho tu generosidad. — confesaba Eirika, con una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro.

El príncipe, orgulloso, no atinó a nada más excepto a voltear la cabeza, tal vez con el deseo de ocultar el sonrojo que causaba la hermosa joven en sus mejillas.

— D-De cualquier forma, ha llegado la hora de marcharnos.

— Eh? ¿tan pronto? ¿no piensan quedarse a cenar? — consultaba la joven reina mientras su sonrisa se extinguía.

— Sería un placer acompañarte, Eirika, pero tenemos asuntos que atender en Frelia que no pueden esperar, por lo que me temo que ya estamos contra el tiempo. — se excusaba James.

— Te prometo que volveremos pronto, amiga mía, te deseamos mucha suerte en todo ahora que eres reina. — se despedía la princesa de forma cariñosa mientras abrazaba a su compañera.

— Comprendo… que tengan un buen regreso a casa, su visita ha sido una bendición y una alegría para mí.

Tras despedirse, los nobles de Frelia emprendieron de inmediato su viaje de vuelta hasta su propia tierra. Eirika se había quedado sola de nuevo, lo cual la llenaba de una tristeza que tan solo una persona en este mundo sabía llenar. El comedor del castillo lucía inmenso, era demasiado grande para ser llenado con tan solo una persona. La nostalgia que sentía la chica al ver los asientos tanto de su padre como de su hermano vacíos hacían que perdiera por completo el apetito, por lo que decidió retirarse tras apenas haber tocado su comida. Justo allí en la habitación existía una ventana con una vista privilegiada del reino de Renais. La joven restauradora reposó sus brazos en el marco de esta ventana de piedra mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno, cubierto de incontables estrellas cuyo brillo solo era opacado por el que despedía los ojos de la bella chica.

— Ephraim… regresa pronto, por favor…

 **FIN CAPITULO II**

 **CAPÍTULO III: BUENAS NOTICIAS.**

— Buenas noches, mi reina, lamento la interrupción.

Mientras Eirika aún se encontraba observando las estrellas, melancólica, un alto caballero pelirrojo se manifestó en la habitación. Era el general de los caballeros de Renais.

— ¡Seth! — con una amigable sonrisa, la chica se alejó de la ventana para dirigirse a su guardián. — me alegra mucho que estés aquí, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a cenar?

— Su generosidad me conmueve, Lady Eirika, pero con mucho respeto he de declinar su muy amable oferta.

— Lo entiendo, Seth… ¿qué te trae por aquí?

— Le traigo importantes noticias acerca del rey.

— ¿¡Mi hermano!? ¿¡le ha ocurrido algo malo!?

— Cálmese, mi reina, por favor, Lord Ephraim se encuentra sano y salvo.

— Que gran alivio. — respondía la joven restauradora, luego de casi perder el aliento.

— Un jinete mensajero llegó hace pocos minutos atrás. Anunció que el rey ya ha cruzado la frontera con el imperio de Grado, y se encuentra en dirección al castillo.

El rostro hermoso de Eirika se iluminó como la luna que adornaba la noche, fue como si toda esa alegría que había perdido durante los días que habían transcurrido tras la partida de su hermano hubiese vuelto de un solo golpe para llenar su espíritu.

— ¿Mi hermano viene de regreso a casa? ¡esas son esplendidas noticias! — confesaba la joven reina sin dejar de sonreír.

— Su felicidad es mi felicidad, Lady Eirika — comentaba Seth, a pesar de que su rostro estaba lejos de reflejar siquiera alguna emoción. — Me encargaré de avisar a todos en el castillo para recibir al rey con los honores que se merece.

— Te lo encargo mucho, Seth, por favor.

— Con su permiso, mi reina. — tras hacer una reverencia, el guerrero se dirigió hasta la puerta para regresar a sus labores. No obstante, antes de abandonar el comedor, se detuvo de golpe. — ¿Qué siente, mi lady?

— Hmm? — la pregunta del pelirrojo tomó por sorpresa a la chica — Bueno…

Antes de responder, la joven restauradora dirigió su brazalete lunar hacia su pecho, y con la otra mano lo sostuvo.

— El vínculo que existe entre mi hermano y yo es algo que no podría expresar con palabras. Tengo que reconocer que desde el instante que tuvo que partir le he echado mucho de menos… por lo que mi corazón se llena de gozo de solo pensar en el momento su retorno.

El caballero guardó silencio, y se quedó inmóvil dándole la espalda a su señora mientras sostenía la puerta.

— ¿Sucede algo, Seth? — preguntaba Eirika, preocupada por la atmosfera que se respiraba.

— En lo absoluto, mi reina — contesto el general, sin dar la cara. — todos en el castillo compartimos sus sentimientos, el pueblo necesita de su rey, por lo que también estoy muy contento.

Algo en el tono de voz del caballero no era normal, no sonaba muy convincente, pero la chica no deseaba acusarlo por una simple corazonada sin mayores fundamentos.

— Esta vez si debo retirarme. Por favor, disfrute de su cena, a Lord Ephraim no le gustaría si se enferma para el día de su retorno. — dicho esto, Seth abandonó el comedor.

Eirika, por su parte, apenas podía contener la felicidad tras enterarse que por fin volvería a reunirse con su hermano gemelo. Volvió a la mesa, y como su guardián le había solicitado, empezó a comer; esta vez se sentía tan animada que no tenía excusa para dejar sobras.

— Tal vez debería prepararle una sorpresa, algo sencillo pero que le levante el espíritu. Lo más seguro es que llegue muy cansado luego de recorrer tan largo camino… Me pregunto si me ha extrañado... — monologaba la reina de Renais, muy ansiosa. — No puedo esperar a que llegue el día ¿qué cara irá a poner? Conociéndolo, seguro ni se percató del pasar del tiempo en que nos encontrábamos separados…

Una vez que terminó su cena, la hermosa joven se encaminó hasta sus aposentos, donde se recostó en su cama para abrazar una de sus suaves almohadas. Cada vez que recordaba que su hermano se dirigía al castillo no podía evitar hacer nada que no fuera sonreír y lanzar tiernas carcajadas. Era bastante embarazoso, pero estaba sola en su habitación, por lo que podía darse el lujo de comportarse como una niña malcriada donde los ojos no podían verla.

—Debería usar un atuendo especial para la ocasión, no quiero que piense que he descuidado mis responsabilidades en su ausencia, debo verme radiante. Quizás un vestido largo y elegante… ¿o sería demasiado? después de todo, él se presentará con su atuendo normal que ocupa en combate. Pero él siempre se está burlando de mi apariencia, solo por no tener una figura muy femenina. Tal vez el verme en ropas distintas a las que acostumbro hará que cambie de opinión.

Poco a poco, Eirika comenzaba a apretar con más fuerza su almohada entre sus brazos mientras frotaba su rostro una y otra vez contra esta. No quería reconocerlo, pero deseaba abrazar de la misma forma a su hermano cuando arribara al castillo, pero tal acción no sería posible jamás; no tenía el valor para hacerlo y tenía miedo de que Ephraim la hiciera a un lado con asco luego de tan melosa muestra de afecto. Estaba obligada a mantener la compostura, era la reina de Renais después de todo.

— Oh Ephraim, te lo ruego, regresa pronto a tu hogar… Regresa pronto, donde yo te espero.

 **FIN CAPÍTULO III**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Quería darle las gracias a quien se dieron el tiempo de leer este fanfic. Sacred Stones es mi juego favorito de la saga Fire Emblem, por lo que hace tiempo que quería hacer este fanfic. Advierto, claro, que lo jugué hace bastante tiempo, y a pesar de que recuerdo la mayoría de los eventos del juego, puede que haya más de una incongruencia. Me disculpo de antemano de ser el caso, y recuerdo también que toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Capítulos IV & V

**CAPÍTULO IV: El TAN ESPERADO REECUENTRO.**

— ¡Saluden todos al rey de Renais, Ephraim: valiente y bondadoso!

— ¡Qué viva el rey! ¡larga vida al rey!

El joven rey ya se encontraba por fin dentro de su tierra, y la gente de los pueblos aledaños al castillo se acercaba a recibirlo con ovaciones y cantos, como si se tratara de todo un héroe. Ephraim se sentía sobrecogido por el cariño que le demostraban los lugareños, y a la vez sorprendido de forma grata; ya que estaba casi seguro de que algo de rencor le guardarían por ir en auxilio de una nación que hasta hace poco era el enemigo. No se trataba de ninguna coincidencia, y el chico sabía bien a qué se debía tan cálida bienvenida: Eirika, ella era quien había devuelto la felicidad y esperanzas al reino. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar ante tales muestras de afecto a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado, por lo que galopaba despacio con sus caballeros a ambos lados mientras saludaba a su gente, quienes respondían con flores coloridas y bella música.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Ephraim pudiera divisar el castillo a la distancia. Antes de llegar al portón de su dulce hogar, una multitud compuesta por la caballería de Renais que se había quedado protegiendo la nación esperaba la llegada de su rey, y con trompetas celebraban mientras este avanzaba lentamente en su blanco corcel junto a sus soldados. Por si fuera poco, una gruesa alfombra roja cubría su camino, un halago del cual el joven guerrero con lanza sentía no ser digno, pero por ningún motivo se atrevería a quejarse. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la gratitud que invadía su espíritu, no podía evitar preocuparse de tan solo una cosa: ¿dónde se encontraba su hermana gemela? observada de lado a lado, de arriba abajo, intentando disimular como mejor sabía, pero su querida Eirika no se hallaba en ningún sitio.

— Bienvenido a su hogar, Lord Ephraim. — saludaba con una reverencia el paladín, Seth.

— General Seth, le agradezco mucho las molestias que se ha tomado —respondía el joven rey mientras bajaba de su montura. — mis hombres están cansados, y así también sus caballos; necesitan agua y comida. ¿Está bien si los dejo a su cargo?

— En lo absoluto, mi señor, deje todo en mis manos. — decía monótono el pelirrojo. — Lady Eirika le espera al interior del castillo, en la sala del trono, si fuese tan amable de ingresar.

— Salude a la reina de mi parte, por favor. — solicitaba Forde, antes de retirarse.

— Mi lord. — Kyle se despidió con una firme reverencia, para pronto marcharse.

Luego de tanto tiempo, al fin, el chico peliazul se encontraba al interior de las paredes del castillo donde se había criado. A diferencia de lo que ocurría afuera, que era todo un espectáculo para festejar su retorno, su hogar se sentía mucho más tranquilo y en silencio. Ephraim ya no aguantaba un segundo más de ansiedad, necesitaba ver a su tan querida hermana, deseaba tenerla cerca una vez más después de tantos días separados. Sin darse cuenta, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la sala del trono, y al llegar a su destino abrió las puertas con toda su energía para luego anunciarse a todo pulmón.

— ¡Eirika, he vuelto!

… Nada, una vez se extinguió el eco de la voz del joven rey, lo único que se escuchaba en la espaciosa habitación era el sonido del silencio. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? no le hallaba la gracia, empezó a caminar despacio en dirección al trono mientras observaba sus al rededores en busca de su gemela. No había nadie por ninguna parte, tan solo estaba el trono en su lugar, pero nadie sentado en él.

— Quizás lo mejor es que la espere aquí…

No existían muchas más alternativas, pero no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado, en verdad deseaba desde el fondo de su alma el reencontrarse con su querida Eirika. Observó el trono algo indeciso, sabía bien que era el rey y estaba en su legítimo derecho, pero la presión de llenar las botas de su difundo padre aún pesaba bastante en su espalda. Sin embargo, debía mantenerse firme por su reino, y acostumbrarse a la idea de que su gente confiaba en él para devolverles las esperanzas y avanzar a un mejor futuro. Se sentó en el trono, y contemplo la habitación desde aquel sitio por primera vez en su vida.

— Te ves como todo un rey, nuestro padre estaría muy orgulloso.

¡Esa voz era de…!

— ¡Eirika! — el chico se volteó a su derecha, que era de donde había provenido la voz. Sin embargo, se vio perplejo casi de golpe… sus ojos apenas creían lo que contemplaban.

Saliendo de atrás de unas cortinas que adornaban la sala, la joven reina se encontraba en un atuendo muy especial. Había reemplazado su ropa modesta por un largo y elegante vestido azul que llegaba hasta el piso, adornado con detalles dorados que hacían relucir el brazalete sagrado que llevaba puesto. Era una imagen tan divina la que apreciaba el joven rey que no daba crédito a sus ojos. La chica lucía como una diosa, tal belleza no podría jamás describirse en simples palabras.

— Bienvenido de vuelta a su hogar, majestad.

Eirika hizo una cordial reverencia sosteniendo su vestido por ambos lados. Su rostro angelical estaba ruborizado a causa de la vergüenza, podía sentir como los ojos de su querido hermano recorrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza con expresión perdida, la cual no se atrevía siquiera a interpretar. ¿Tal sorpresa había sido una mala idea? era el turno de Ephraim de reaccionar y enfrentar la situación. Los hermanos gemelos estaban al fin reunidos.

 **FIN CAPÍTULO IV**

 **CAPITULO V: ¿DEBERÍAMOS?**

Ya habían transcurrido unos segundos y un silencio absoluto aún invadía la sala. Ephraim todavía se encontraba sentado en el trono del rey, en una especie de trance mientras no despegaba la mirada de su hermana gemela. Eirika no pudo resistir más la presión.

— Hermano, por favor… se siente raro si te quedas mirándome sin decir una sola palabra. — alegaba la joven, mientras bajaba la mirada y jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, se sentía muy apenada.

Lentamente, el chico se levantó de su trono, aún con sus labios sellados. Contemplaba los ojos preciosos de la chica mientras se acercaba de a poco. Por su parte, esta no aguantaba más el suspenso, y la forma en que su hermano se aproximaba hacía que su corazón palpitara veloz al interior de su pecho.

— ¿Ephraim…?

Sin previo aviso, el joven peliazul rodeó a la chica con ambos brazos, sosteniéndola con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una flor. La joven restauradora podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de su gemelo, ese que no había sentido ya desde hace tanto tiempo.

— Eirika… te extrañé… mucho…

— Hermano…

No hacían falta palabras, aquel abrazo era suficiente para transmitir ese gran sentimiento de cariño que sentía el uno por el otro, esas ganas insoportables que tenían de vivir este momento. Por fin estaban juntos, y eso era todo lo que importaba de momento. La joven reina correspondió el abrazo que le acababan de regalar, e intentaba contener sus lágrimas de alegría para no estropear la tierna escena. Luego de unos segundos se separaron, tan solo un poco para poder estar frente a frente, pero sin soltarse ni por un instante.

— Yo también te extrañé muchísimo… quería verte, quería ver que estabas bien.

— Eirika… — Ephraim se sentía muy conmovido. — siento mucho haberte dejado sola por tanto tiempo.

El chico alzó con cuidado una de sus manos para dirigirla hasta el rostro de su querida hermana, para entonces comenzar a acariciar sus mejillas con delicadeza. Eirika no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la palma de su hermano haciéndole cariño. Era tal y como en su infancia, cuando la joven pedía directamente a su gemelo que la acariciara cada vez que se sentía triste, petición que Ephraim nunca declinó y que jamás haría, incluso en el presente.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, hermano, lo único que importa ahora es que estás aquí sano y salvo, en casa. — explicaba la chica, observando los ojos del chico.

— Eirika… — no pudo resistir el volver a bajar la mirada para admirar las ropas que traía puestas su tan querida hermana. — jamás te había visto en este vestido, te queda muy bien.

— ¿D-De verdad? — respondió tímida a los halagos, pero luego recordó la forma típica de ser de su hermano. — Si me estás tomando el pelo me voy a enfadar mucho — le advertía, aunque su voz temblorosa junto a sus mejillas coloradas no eran muy intimidantes.

— Es la verdad. — aclaraba Ephraim, con un rostro serio para así convencer a la chica. — ¿cambiaste tu atuendo normal tan solo para recibirme? — preguntaba mientras sostenía las manos de su hermana gemela.

— B-Bueno… N-No exactamente, yo tan solo… yo… — ¿qué podía responder? no había pensado en ninguna excusa y nunca fue la mejor cuando se trataba de mentir.

— Gracias. — interrumpió el joven rey, ofreciendo una sonrisa cálida y amigable. — significa mucho para mí.

Eirika no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿en serio este era el mismo Ephraim que hace tiempo decía que si vestía con su armadura y ropas, nadie notaría la diferencia? Era cierto que ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que había hecho uno de esos comentarios tan groseros, pero la joven reina no los había olvidado. Ahora, sin embargo, su hermano le contemplaba con ternura, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa cariñosa mientras le hacía cumplidos. El corazón de la joven no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tan embarazosa situación.

De pronto, el lancero empezó a inclinar su cuerpo hacia su gemela, poco a poco acercando su cara hasta la de ella. Al notarlo, Eirika perdió la compostura casi de inmediato.

— E-Espera un segundo, hermano, ¿qué estás haciendo? — preguntaba alarmada la chica mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

— Me harté de fingir. — explicaba Ephraim, a centímetros del rostro de su hermana — me cansé de engañarme a mí mismo, de intentar convencerme de que nada ocurre dentro de mí cuando te tengo así de cerca, Eirika. El haber estado separados tanto tiempo me enseñó que mi felicidad desaparece si tú no estás presente.

— Hermano… detente… por favor… — suplicaba la chica mientras combatía los sentimientos que estaban vueltos locos en su interior.

— ¿Es ese tu deseo? — de repente, el joven se dejó de acercarse. — si es lo que quieres, me detendré, preferiría morir antes que hacerte daño; solo pídemelo una vez más.

— Ephraim…

La joven restauradora no sabía qué hacer, su hermano le había tomado desprevenida. Todo era tan extraño, sin advertencia alguna este le había tomado entre sus brazos y ahora se le acercaba de forma peligrosa. A nadie que los sorprendiera en tan íntimo momento se le pasaría por la mente que ambos eran hermanos de sangre ¡estaba mal, debían parar antes de cruzar una línea prohibida! y sin embargo… ¿por qué no lo hacía? rechazar ese tipo de contacto con su hermano gemelo era lo correcto, pero no podía lograr que sus labios emitieran la orden que se le solicitaba. No quería aceptar lo evidente, ya que sabía que se trataba de algo muy mal visto, pero en el fondo sus sentimientos eran claros como el agua: quería que su hermano continuara e hiciera con ella lo que se le viniera en gana.

Eirika cerró los ojos mientras Ephraim aún la abrazaba con cariño. Dejaría que el destino tomara el volante y lo aceptaría, sin importar las consecuencias.

 **FIN CAPÍTULO V**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

De nuevo reiterar las gracias a mis lectores, sean muchos o pocos, aprecio que alguien se dé el tiempo de leer mi fanfic. Siento mucho que este capítulo haya quedado inconcluso, pero no se preocupen, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo~ por ahora pueden especular lo siguiente que va a ocurrir. No se olviden de dejar una review, en verdad me motiva a continuar escribiendo este fanfic. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI: CABALLERO POR SIEMPRE.**

Ephraim esperaba la respuesta de su hermana, paciente, pero poco a poco la ansiedad lo invadía. Al notar que esta había cerrado sus ojos, decidió continuar y satisfacer los deseos que se alojaban en su corazón. Se acercaba lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, tal y como su gemela; si esta no le había ordenado detenerse significaba que le estaba permitido continuar.

Sin embargo, el destino tenía preparado algo distinto a los hermanos.

— Con su permiso, lamento la interrupción.

Bastó tan solo escuchar una voz ajena para que Eirika hiciera a un lado a su hermano con una rapidez impresionante, casi haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y termine sentado en el suelo de la sala.

— ¡S-Seth! — exclamó muy nerviosa la joven reina al darse cuenta que se trataba de su guardián quien la había sorprendido en semejante intimidad y con su propio hermano.

— General Seth. — al contrario de la chica, el joven rey se veía relajado, como si la escena que acababa de presenciar el paladín hubiese sido de lo más ordinaria.

— Solo he venido a informar que su pueblo le espera bajo el balcón del castillo, mi rey. — anunciaba Seth, quien parecía no reaccionar de ninguna forma ante lo que acababa de ver. — esperan escuchar un discurso de su parte tras regresar de su misión en Grado.

Era de esperarse que luego de su larga ausencia lo mínimo que podía hacer el joven era rendir cuentas a su reino. No podía permitirse el descuidar sus responsabilidades como rey, y por ningún motivo iba defraudar a las personas que juro proteger.

— Entiendo, muchas gracias, general. — respondía Ephraim, aún sereno. — Eirika ¿te gustaría acompañarme? — consultaba a la joven reina, extendiendo su mano.

— . . . — la chica, por su parte, retrocedió. — No hermano, nuestra gente espera verte a ti después de todo este tiempo, no a mí. — explicaba evitando cualquier contacto visual con su gemelo. — tan solo iría a estorbar. Con permiso, debo retirarme.

Dicho esto, la joven restauradora se marchó corriendo del lugar mientras sostenía su bello vestido para no tropezar. Por supuesto, su gemelo no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Eirika, espera! — gritó Ephraim, para luego correr tras ella. No obstante, algo le detuvo en seco, Seth había agarrado con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de su rey.

— Mi señor, le suplico que no pierda la paciencia, por favor. — solicitaba el caballero mientras sostenía al chico, quizás con demasiada fuerza. — deje que yo me encargue de Lady Eirika, su pueblo no puede esperarlo más, sería descortés y muy perjudicial para su imagen. — Seth ponía sobre la mesa argumentos muy sólidos. — Piense en Lord Fado, que en paz descanse.

Tras la mención de su difunto padre, el lancero no tuvo más opción que tranquilizarse y obedecer la petición del paladín, aunque fuese de muy mala gana. Dejó de forcejear.

— Tiene razón… — admitió el chico peliazul. — te la encargo, general Seth.

— Será un placer, Lord Ephraim. Le deseo suerte en su discurso, que sus palabras cautiven los corazones de nuestra gente.

Luego de presentar sus respetos con una educada reverencia, el paladín pelirrojo se retiró de la sala. Por su parte, el joven rey se sentía molesto, no solo por la interrupción desafortunada del caballero, sino por la forma en que este se dirigía a él. No estaba seguro, pero algo en el tonó de Seth perturbaba a Ephraim, como si le tratara con desprecio a pesar de que este fuese su mejor soldado. Tiempo para pensar no sobraba, por lo que rápidamente se encaminó hasta el balcón del castillo, donde la gente de Renais le esperaba.

Mientras su hermano se encontraba rindiendo cuentas a su pueblo, Eirika estaba encerrada en su habitación, confundida y muy agitada luego de su carrera por los pasillos del castillo. Aún le costaba asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, hasta hace tan solo unos momentos, su hermano gemelo había intentado… ¿besar sus labios? de tan solo pensarlo su corazón se ponía latir como un tambor; una reacción que la confundía todavía más. ¿Y por qué no había sido capaz de parar semejante acto pecaminoso? Ephraim no la tomó por la fuerza, por el contrario, la sostenía con meticuloso cuidado entre sus fuertes brazos. ¿Qué habría pasado si el general Seth no hubiera aparecido ante ellos en el momento preciso? ¿algo horrendo? ¿algo imperdonable? ¿o aquello que desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás estaba esperando? La joven reina se sentía muy frustrada al no ser capaz de comprender lo que ocurría en su interior, era una sensación que le quemaba. ¿A caso era que no quería reconocer que era decepción lo que sentía debido a la interrupción de su guardián?

De pronto, alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

— Lady Eirika, con su permiso, ¿puedo pasar? — era el paladín pelirrojo una vez más.

— Sí, pasa, por favor. — respondió la chica, sin mucho ánimo.

Cuando el caballero ingreso a los aposentos de su reina, la halló sentada en una de las orillas de su cama. Su rostro no transmitía la alegría que la caracterizaba, por lo que Seth se preocupó de inmediato. Se sentó a su lado, observándola; no estaba seguro de cómo dirigirse a su señora en tal estado de melancolía.

— Ahora mismo el rey debe haber finalizado su discurso, todos en el reino se encuentran celebrando su retorno con juegos y banquetes. — explicaba el caballero. — ¿no piensa salir a acompañar a su hermano?

— No me siento muy bien en este momento… — se excusaba la reina, cabizbaja. — preferiría quedarme aquí por el resto de la tarde. Lo lamento, Seth.

— No me debe disculpas, Lady Eirika, respeto su decisión y le ofrezco mi compañía si así lo desea.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, Seth, pero me gustaría estar sola. Sé que estoy actuando de forma inmadura y lo siento, pero… — la chica no pudo terminar de expresarse, y observaba su regazo con la sonrisa apagada.

Por su parte, el paladín se imaginaba el motivo de la desdicha de su señora, y le lastimaba, pues hace tiempo que estaba enamorado de ella. Recordó aquella vez cuando le confesó que había faltado a su juramento de caballero el día del asedio de Grado al castillo; que la había protegido con su vida no por ser miembro de la familia real de Renais, sino por ese inmenso amor que sentía por ella. Sentía muchas ganas de romper esa promesa solemne una vez más, especialmente luego de lo que había sido testigo en la sala del trono.

— Mi reina, ¿me permite ser egoísta por unos momentos? ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta que quizás la haga sentir incomoda? — solicitaba el guardián, luego de que unos segundos de silencio pasaran. — castígueme luego, si he de traspasar un límite que no debería jamás ningún subordinado.

— Seth… — no podía evitar sentirse muy intrigada, incluso un poco asustada, luego del comentario de su soldado. — Puedes preguntarme lo que gustes con confianza, no hace falta que te restrinjas, pues sé que eres incapaz de faltarme al respeto.

— Gracias, mi señora. — hizo falta que el chico se armara de valor antes de continuar dirigiéndose a su amada reina. — Sé que usted ama al rey más que a nadie en el mundo. Sin embargo… ese amor que siente por él… ¿ese amor… supera lo que es simple cariño entre dos hermanos?

— ¡S-Seth! — tal pregunta la había tomado completamente desprevenida. — ¿D-De qué estás hablando? n-no entiendo a qué te refieres. — era imposible para Eirika ocultar su rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

— Hablo de que si ama a Lord Ephraim, no como hermano… sino como hombre. — explicaba Seth, con rostro serio; no se trataba de ninguna broma pesada.

Eirika no sabía cómo responder, lo más evidente era decir "no" sin pensarlo un solo segundo. Pero le era imposible… la palabra no salía de sus labios porque algo la estaba deteniendo. La chica jamás fue buena cuando se trataba de mentir, eso significaba que, si respondía a la pregunta del paladín con una negativa… ¿estaría mintiendo? ¡no podía ser! Seth esperaba que su reina le dijera algo, lo que sea, pero esta ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle de frente. La verdad estaba escrita en la cara de Eirika como si se tratara de un libro abierto, y el pelirrojo podía darse cuenta perfectamente. Ese rostro sonrojado y confundido de la restauradora hacía daño al caballero, y ya no aguantaba más semejante dolor, preferiría ser atravesado de lado a lado por una lanza. Se levantó de la orilla de la cama de la chica, sin decir una palabra, para dirigirse a la puerta.

— Seth, espera… — pedía la chica entre dientes.

— No hace falta que me responda, Lady Eirika, fui un atrevido y le ofrezco mil disculpas por mi comportamiento.

— No, Seth, yo… — no había caso, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

— Aún conservo esos sentimientos… — decía el paladín, dando la espalda. — Todavía siento lo mismo que le confesé antes de su asunción como reina de Renais. Siempre seré un caballero antes que un hombre, por lo que no tengo derecho a exigir ningún trato especial. Continuaré sirviéndole bien hasta el final de mis días, o hasta que usted lo estime conveniente; nada en este mundo hará que cambie ese hecho.

— ¡Seth, espera un segundo, te lo imploro! — exclamaba la restauradora con voz temblorosa mientras su guardián estaba a punto de abandonar su recamara. — ¿Tú… guardarás rencor a mi hermano?

— . . . — el chico se quedó en silencio por un instante, pensando en su respuesta. — Juré lealtad al rey de Renais, preferiría la muerte antes de faltar a mi código de caballero. Protegeré al rey siempre, incluso a consta de mi propia vida si es necesario, por lo que no hace falta que se preocupe en lo más mínimo, mi lady. Con su permiso.

Una vez replanteado su juramente de caballero, Seth se retiró de la habitación de su señora. Eirika no podía evitar sentir que el paladín pelirrojo no había respondido a su pregunta, y tal vacío le comía por dentro; se sentía responsable de haber herido al hombre que siempre la había defendido de todo daño.

— ¿Por qué… por qué no le pude decir que no…? no lo comprendo…

La visita de su guardián solo había conseguido desordenar todavía más los pensamientos de la chica peliazul. Estaba segura que se había marchado con una idea equivocada acerca de sus sentimientos, porque eso era ¿verdad? una mala interpretación. Ella amaba a su hermano muchísimo, ya que él era la única familia que le quedaba en este mundo, pero ese amor no era… no tenía nada que ver con… era tan solo amor fraternal entre hermanos, era tan solo amor fraternal entre hermanos, era tan solo amor fraternal entre hermanos... ¿Por qué no lograba convencerse? Era inútil, no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era irse a la cama a pesar que aún era temprano y una fiesta tenía lugar a las afueras del castillo.

Se dirigió al espejo que tenía en su habitación, allí observó su reflejo pensativa. Aún traía consigo el largo y hermoso vestido azul, y su rostro aún conservaba el maquillaje que se había puesto tan solo para recibir a Ephraim luego de un largo tiempo. Contemplaba su imagen, como si allí fuera a encontrar las respuestas a sus problemas. Había esperado en regreso de su gemelo con tantas ansias, pero ahora se hallaba sola y encerrada entre cuatro paredes, evitando enfrentarse al rey cara a cara una vez más.

— Hermano… ¿qué pasaba por tu mente al ver este rostro? ¿qué pensabas hacer cuando me tuviste entre tus brazos?

 **FIN CAPÍTULO VI**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Lo siento mucho por aquellos que shipean a Eirika con Seth, pero advertí que este fanfic se trataba de EphraimxEirika, por lo que no me hago responsable si llegaron hasta aquí sin que les guste esta ship. Solo me gustaría aclarar que no odio a Seth, al contrario, es (discutible) el paladín más fuerte de toda la saga de Fire Emblem~ puedes acabar Sacred Stones con él haciendo el 80% del trabajo si te lo propones (lo he visto en speedruns). En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, esta vez más largo; y ojalá puedas dejar una review, me anima a continuar este fanfic. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
